Girl Power
by Flyby Stardancer
Summary: Girls have what it takes to do a mission without males. This proves it. Fifth in my Another Time series. Warning: Old with rampant Mary Sues


Author's note: This takes place the day after Returning Blaster:-)

Girl Power

By: Flyby

"We should tell Optimus about the little one, my love," said Silverbolt.He and Blackarachnia were in their quarters, discussing what to do about Blackarachnia's pregnancy.If you looked at here you couldn't tell, because it was still too early for the physical signs.

"I was planning on telling him first thing tomorrow," replied Blackarachnia.

"It would be best if we told him this morning," said Silverbolt.Tension was building in the room, and she could sense it.

"Look, I don't want to fight about this, so how about we tell him as soon as we finish today's assignments," she said softly.

"Alright," Silverbolt reluctantly agreed.Blackarachnia hugged him.

____________________________________________________________________

"Silverbolt, Rattrap, you two are going to do perimeter patrol.Starvix, Blackarachnia, Air Razor, Flyby, you will go..." Optimus broke off when he noticed someone wasn't there.

"Where's Flyby, he asked while sighing.

"She said that she was heading out for a quick flight," replied Air Razor.

"Can you contact her on your way out?I need the four of you to collect a patch of energon that Air Razor and Tigatron found.It should still be there for it is out of range of either base's scanners," said Optimus.

The three females nodded then left while Optimus finished giving out the assignments.

____________________________________________________________________

Flyby was doing dives and tricks in the air (that's how she got the nick-name Dives), and singing to herself.

"Shake it. Get a life, get a grip.Get away somewhere, take a trip.Take a break.Take control.Take advice from someone you know, whoa.

"Come on over, come on in.Pull up a seat, take a load off your feet.Come on over, come on in.You can unwind, take a load off your mind.

"Make a wish-"

"Flyby!" she heard someone call.Flyby looked around, fearful it was a predacon.She relaxed when she saw it was only Air Razor.

"Hey, AR, what's up?" Flyby asked.

"You, me, Starvix, and Blackarachnia are going to mine energon," was Airazor's unenthusiastic reply.

"Oh."

The two falcons soon caught up with their teammates.

"You know, don't believe that the she-spider switched sides," Air Razor looked over at Flyby.

"All I know is that she did it because 'Bolt asked her to.She's been this way for as long as I've known her."Air Razor had no comment for that.Flyby started to sing.

"Sorry, I never told you all I wanted to say.Now it's too late to hold you, 'cause you've flown away, so far away.Never had I imagined living without your smile.Feeling, knowing you hear me, it keeps me alive, alive.

"And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven.Like so many friends we've lost along the way.And I know eventually we'll be together, one sweet day.

"Darlin', I never showed you.Assumed you'd always be there.And I, I took your presence for granted, but I always cared. And I miss the love we shared."Flyby couldn't go on with the song, the memory of the friends she had had as a human was too strong.Fortunately, Air Razor picked up on her emotions and continued the song.

"And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven.Like so many friends we've lost along the way.And I know eventually we'll be together, one sweet day.

"Although the sun will never shine the same, I'll always look to a brighter day.Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep, you will always listen as I pray.

"And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven.Like so many friends we've lost along the way.And I know eventually we'll be together, one sweet day."Flyby smiled.

"Thanks."

____________________________________________________________________

"Uh, Boss-bot, Ah'm picking up four Maximal signatures leaving their territory," Quickstrike called from his post.

"Hmm, so you are.TARANTULAS!" bellowed the predacon leader.

"What is it, now?I was in the middle of some important research," grumbled Tarantulas as he came in the command room on his hoverboard.

"I'm sure you were.I need you and Quickstrike to converge on the Maximals and stop them from going to where ever they're heading, yes.Now go!" ordered Megatron.He could hear Quickstrike as the fuzor dashed down the hallway, "Ah'm gonna whip those maximal tin-horns' kiesters.Ha ha!"

Megatron turned on his communicator."Megatron to Dragonite."

~Dragonite here, sir.~

"I need you and Waspinator to back up Tarantulas and Quickstrike."

~It is done, my liege.~

____________________________________________________________________

Flyby was doing a corkscrew when some green cyber-venom nearly hit her.

"Whoa!Preds at seven o'clock.Flyby, Maximize!"

"Air Razor, Maximize"

"Blackarachnia, Maximize!"

"Starvix, Maximize!"

Flyby nearly avoided a blast from Waspinator's stinger-launcher.Smiling to herself, she said under her breath, "Looks like I'll get to try out that sub-system I installed."

When she was close enough to Waspinator, she started to sing.

"Now you see me, now you don't.First you do, then you won't.Watch me vanish right before you're eyes.You might think you see me there, in a cafe on a street somewhere.Well, that might be me, but I'll be gone.Now you see me, now you don't."When ever she sang "Now you see me", "First you do", or "You might think" she was visible, but when she sang "Now you don't", "Then you won't", or "Well that might be me" she disappeared.

"Thizz izz giving Wazzpinator headache!" Waspinator, of course.While she was still in her new stealth mode, Flyby flew behind the giant wasp.He couldn't hear her because her stealth mode makes her invisible to all scanners, plus you can only hear her talk.No other sound comes from her.She shot at Waspinator's back a few times, disabling his wings.When she was done, she returned to normal.As he crashed into the ground, Flyby heard Waspinator yell, "Wazzpinator hatezz maximalzz!"

Smiling, Flyby went to help Air Razor with Dragonite.

____________________________________________________________________

Blackarachnia ducked behind a tree, dodging Taratulas' attack.She could feel the tree shake form the firepower hitting it.

"Come out, Witch, I won't hurt you," he said in an insincere voice.

"Much?" she called.His answer came in the form of more firepower hitting the tree.Tarantulas paused to refill his gun.Blackarachnia took the opportunity and came out from behind the tree.She fired her gun once.The shot hit Tarantulas (on the most painful spot on all males) and he went into stasis lock from the pain.

"That's what you get for messing with me."Looking at her comrade, Blackarachnia saw Starvix take out Quickstrike.Just then Flyby and Air Razor flew down.

"Anybody hurt?" asked Flyby.

"Not me."

"Nope."

"Okay, gang, lets get going!"

____________________________________________________________________

The four females, after a loooong walk, finally reached the energon field.They got shovels and containers from their sub-space pockets.They mined for a few mega-cycles.Then they started the long journey back to the Ark.It was late when got back.The only people that were still up were Optimus, Tigatron, Leemoun, and Silverbolt.They were waiting for the four females to return.

Silverbolt had insisted on carrying Blackarachnia to bed.She didn't object, in fact, she fell asleep as soon as Silverbolt picked her up.Tigatron helped Air Razor to the quarters they shared and Leemoun helped Starvix to her's.Flyby stumbled into her's, and without turning on the lights, fell into her bed and fell asleep.

____________________________________________________________________

Little to their knowledge, two people had been watching Flyby and gang.They were two Cybertronians unknown to the Maximals or Predacons.Who are they?


End file.
